Sports such as golf and tennis require practice in order for a player to improve his or her skills. In golf, this may take the form of putting or chipping golf balls onto a practice green. In the case of tennis, practice often comprises repeatedly serving and volleying tennis balls, with or without a partner. As is apparent, the task of retrieving the scattered balls from a practice green or tennis court is both cumbersome and time consuming.
Although manually operated golf and tennis ball collection devices are known, the prior art devices are inefficient, complicated to operate, bulky in construction or not easily transported.